


Han Solo x Reader - Reckless

by Captainphasmaenthusiast



Series: Star Wars x Reader [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Han Solo cries, Han Solo has feelings, Han Solo is a big softie, M/M, Mentioned Leia Organa, mission, reader is A DUMBASS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainphasmaenthusiast/pseuds/Captainphasmaenthusiast
Summary: Request:  Can you do a Han solo x reader where the reader gets injured during a mission? many thanksA/N: Thanks for sending something in! This is just pure fluff and a very sloppy description of the mission.Pairing: Han Solo x ReaderSummary: The reader gets injured during a mission and Han is there, after she is back at the base.Warnings: Mentions of being shot.Word count: 749
Relationships: Han Solo & Reader, Han Solo/Reader
Series: Star Wars x Reader [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750501
Kudos: 17





	Han Solo x Reader - Reckless

It was supposed to be a short mission. You'd sneak in, get the stuff Leia needed and then you'd just walk out, but of course, it didn't work like that. Nothing's ever that easy. The sneaking in part wasn't hard to do, you were backed up by the rest of your team and you could easily find your way into the little room where this station kept their database. But you got reckless. As you saw the module that had information, major to the success of the next attack of the Rebels, you didn't reassure yourself that you were truly alone. Just as you detached the little chip from its station, you saw blaster shots ricochet from the metal wall next to your head.

How could you be this reckless?

The next thing you knew, was that a few of the shots hit your shoulder and abdomen, which made you fall on the cold ground. Your uniform started to soak in your own blood, that dripped down your wounds steadily. As your vision was turning black you could only hear the shouts of your team members going against the Stormtroopers that shot you.

The steady beeping of a heart monitor next to your head made you stir from the sleep that you've been indulged in for what felt like an eternity. As your eyes opened slowly you could hear a sigh of relief coming from the person sitting next to your hospital bed. The person that was also holding onto your hand as if he would die if he were to let go. Han Solo.

"Hey..." Was all that your sore voice could force out of your throat.

"Thank the stars. I thought you were a goner." He chuckled, but you could see that he has been pretty worried about you and that he was just masking it with a humorous comment.

He took your right hand in his and planted little kisses on it, a small smile forming on his lips.

"How long have I been out?" It felt like months since the last time you opened up your eyes the last time.

"Don't worry my love, you were unconscious for 2 days. I've been out for way longer after certain missions."

"Well, you're an idiot."

"So are you, that's why we are the perfect fit." He replied, now moving from sitting on the sterile hospital chair to the side of your bed.

His hand moved to put all of your stray hair back in place, well as best as he could. His build-up facade was slowly, but gradually, cracking.

"I thought I'd lose you. The nurses weren't sure that you'd make it through the night and- and if you would've died I wouldn't know what to do." Tears were building up in his eyes, while he still tried to keep his composure for your sake. He knew you hated seeing him cry and you were already caught up in your own business.

You took his head in your hand and lifted yourself to meet his gaze.

"Oh dear, you won't be getting rid of me that easy. You know I'm clingy." You muttered as you leaned against his chest to steal a small peck from his lift. The kiss was getting longer and sweeter. He loved to show you that he missed you, even though the mission was supposed to take only a few days.

"Well, I have to be an extremely lucky man then." He whispered against your lips, as he was now holding onto your waist.

"What's this?" His hands were traveling over a solid bump in your pocket. Your face lit up since you completely forgot about the module that you were supposed to get.

"No way." With hasty moves, you pulled out the little device from your pocket and shoved it in his face.

"That's the thing that Leia wanted me to get! I totally forgot that I've actually got it."

"You have to be kidding me." His face turned from concerned to cheery.

He launched forward to plant another kiss on your lips, putting his arms around your waist.

"You're a goddamn genius, my dear." His voice was muffled as he put his head in the crook of your neck.

You chuckled, drawing circles on his back with one hand and caressing his hair with the other.

"I love you, honey. Thank you for being here." You whispered reassuringly into his ear.

"I love you too. I'll always be here for you."


End file.
